


Capture the Flag

by TheGlassesAreAFacade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, High School, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week, Slow Burn, Softball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlassesAreAFacade/pseuds/TheGlassesAreAFacade
Summary: Alex is just starting college at National City University. She's trying to make friends but her past is haunting her as she tries to move on from her high school life.





	1. Move-in Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever written... Comments/kudos appreciated so I know to keep writing!
> 
> I generally don't consider myself a writer, but I decided that it's only fair to write a little since I read so much! :)
> 
> Thanks to my wife for letting me know that my ideas don't totally suck! She's the greatest even though she doesn't watch Supergirl or read fan fic.......

_ I can do this. I can do this  _ Alex thought nervously. It was move-in week for freshmen at National City University. She had been so excited to finally leave Midvale and start a new life in college but now that she was arriving at her dorm, her nerves about her new situation were taking over.

As she was moving her stuff into her dorm, a perky short haired girl, came running out of the dorm room screaming at the top of her lungs, “James Olsen! You bring that back RIGHT NOW or next time you take me to dinner I’m sticking my stiletto 4 inches you know where!!”

Alex looked down the hall where this woman had jumped on the tall boy’s back trying to wrestle him for a cell phone. Alex thought  _ Well, at least there would be some excitement in college. _

“You must be Alexandra,” a shorter boy said to Alex motioning to the sign on her door. 

“Alex.” She was still watching the two wrestle down the hall as her gaze focused on the boy in front of her standing in the doorframe of the room across the hall.

“Well, I’m Winn. That’s James and Lucy. They’ve been on and off again for the past few years and somehow managed to get dorm rooms across from one another.”

“I see... So, are they currently on or off?” Alex asked him.

“I don’t really know… We’ll find out when one of us is kicked out of the other’s dorm.,” he let out with a light chuckle. “Need any more help moving your stuff?”

Alex sized him up. Any help wouldn’t hurt. “Sure… my car is right outside.”

Winn wasn’t much help with the heavy lifting, but he did have an eye for helping Alex actually fit all of her stuff into her tight room.

“How did you manage to get all my stuff neatly put away already?”

“Years and years of experience with moving boxes.”

Alex eyed him.

“Ok fine! It was Tetris. Lots and lots of Tetris.”

Alex smiled. Winn was cute. Not her type, but cute. 

\------------------------------

Lucy finally arrived back at their dorm a few hours later a little flushed on the back of a tall dark skinned man.

“Hi there! You must be my roommate. Sorry I ran right past you earlier. This jerk,” as she pointed directly to James’s face “decided to threaten to upload all of the old photos he took of me from sophomore year of high school when we started dating.”

“I wasn’t going to DO it. I just love your cute little angry face.” He winked at Lucy.

Lucy jumped down off his back and smacked his butt on her way down.

“Now that I have my arms back, I can introduce myself as something other than ‘jerk.’ I’m James.”

“Alex. Nice to meet you.”

“We were thinking about heading to the dining commons with my roommate. I know I’m a little famished after our....chase… Wanna come with?”

Alex was a bit hesitant at first, but decided to go along. She hadn’t eaten much all day.

The dining commons were the newest buildings on campus. It was a buffet style, so you could get a little bit of everything. As Alex started eating, she started to think about home. There was one thing she missed: her sister.  _ Kara will love coming here. She can get all of the pizza and potstickers they have! _

“Alex!” James snapped his fingers. “You ok there?”

“You were spacing out a bit,” Winn added.

“Oh, I’m just a bit tired from the drive today. Just thinking.” Alex smiled as she answered the boys.

“Just making sure you hadn’t gone full food coma on us! Let’s head back to the room then,” Lucy suggested.

James and Winn dropped Alex and Lucy at their room and headed across the hall for some “man time” whatever that meant. Alex was thankful that Lucy was so outgoing because she was having a hard time starting conversation. They started talking about their respective majors. Lucy in pre-law; Alex in astronomy. Lucy started talking about James and Winn. Apparently James is a really good photographer studying art. For someone so tall and muscular, he doesn’t seem like the typical art major, but then again what does typical even mean. Although, Winn being a computer science major made sense. He definitely fit the sketch of a Silicon Valley techie. 

It was nice talking with Lucy. The conversation flowed so smoothly moving from family to future careers, favorite foods to music, until it hit the place Alex was nervous about.

“So, do you have a boyfriend?”

Alex’s cheeks flushed.  _ Did she have a boyfriend? Well, that answer was simple. _

“No.”

Lucy just smiled. “Well, good! Now I can be your wingwoman as we meet all these college boys!”

Alex could have responded, but decided just to let it lie for now. Luckily she didn’t need to because there was a knock at their door. Alex hopped up from her bed to go answer it.

“Hi there! I’m Susan Vasquez, your RA, but most people call me Vas.”

“Hi, I’m Alex--”

“And, I’m Lucy! Nice to meet you.” 

Alex sense that there was some hesitation when Vas spoke next.

“Right, well I was coming by to knock on your doors to invite you to our first dorm event. We will be playing capture the flag. Odds and evens.”

Alex and Lucy looked at her with confusion in their eyes.

“Dorm room numbers. Like yours is 105 and the boys across the hall from you are 104.”

Lucy looked delighted. “This sounds like so much fun. We’re in!”

Alex didn’t get a chance to decide, but just nodded at Lucy and Vas.

“James and Winn are going down,” Lucy said as the two appeared at their door.

“Down from what?” Winn asked.

“There is a dorm-wide capture the flag game happening tomorrow evening. Odd rooms against even rooms,” Vas explained.

James turned to Alex. “Are you competitive, Alex? Lucy already knows how competitive I am. I was a tight end on the football team.”

“Um… yeah I guess I’m little competitive. I played sports in high school.”

“Awesome! I always have to go a little harder to make up for this guy.” James nudged Winn jokingly.

“Hey! I may not be physically as tall or strong or muscular, but I make for it right here,” pointing to his head.

“That’s true. Winn’s the mastermind of our operations. In these sort of games I just run and hit things, but Winn makes a mean game plan.”

Vas finally got a word in. “I’m so glad you all will play. We’ve got most of the dorm on board. See you all tomorrow evening on the quad. Odds are in light shirts and evens in dark shirts to make it easier to tell who is on what team.” She waved as she walked down the hall to knock on the next doors.

As they were going to sleep that night Alex couldn’t turn her brain off. She was replaying her day. Lucy asking if she had a boyfriend. James asking if she was competitive. Simple questions with a whole lot of baggage now. As she was finally drifting off to sleep, she thought about that day six months prior that changed everything.


	2. Assistant to the Assistant Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alex sleeps, she flashes back to high school when a softball game changed the trajectory of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the softball details (kinda). Hope you enjoy the angsty angst of teenage Alex!
> 
> The assistant to the assistant coach reminded me of The Office and I couldn't stop using the title.

Alex was the captain of her varsity softball team spring of her senior year. She played centerfield and was well-liked on her team, but still never really connected with the other girls. On the bus to the games they would talk about their crushes on boys but Alex just wanted focus on how to win the games. It was the first game of the season and Alex could not wait.

She double checked every piece of equipment as the girls got off the bus. Cleats? Check. Socks? Check. Sliding pads? Check. Uniform? Check. Visor? Check. Ribbons? Check. Game face? Check. She was ready. As the captain this year, she wanted to inspire the others on and off the field to be their best. They were going to win the championships that year.

The game started and it was equally matched. It was a pitcher’s duel, with no hits allowed on either side well into the 6th inning. When the opposing team hit a shallow pop up into centerfield, there was no way Alex was going to let it fall. She rushed in as fast as humanly possible, visor ripped off her head by the wind. She was going to catch it. Her glove grazed the grass as the ball was about to land in the pocket. Until everything everything went black.

Alex’s glove caught on the grass and due to her momentum her entire body weight ended up landing on her own wrist. She didn’t catch the ball. She couldn’t even push herself off the ground. The play ended and all Alex could do was lay lifeless on the ground.

Her coaches ran out to assess the damage to their star centerfielder with her mother and sister right behind. As they picked her up from the ground, one with an arm around her waist and the other with her arms under her shoulders, Eliza could see the dangling wrist at a 90 degree angle.

Kara quickly lowered her glasses onto the tip of her nose. “It’s definitely broken, Eliza.”

“Sweetie, we need to get you to the hospital to have that set.”

Alex was so shaken from the whole experience she didn't even acknowledge her mother’s words but just started walking toward the car.

Still in her game attire, from her cleats to the ribbons, Alex finally snapped back to reality when she heard the doctor say, “So, Alex, you've fractured both your ulna and radius. I'm sorry to say you'll be in a cast for the next 6-8 weeks. From the looks of it you won't be leading your team for the next bit of time.”

Alex was devastated. This was her year to prove to everyone that she deserved to be captain. That she could lead the team to victory when they had just had a taste of what could have been the year before.

As she plopped onto her bed, Alex decided to let her coaches know the bad news. She reached to her left to grab her phone off the nightstand when she grimaced in pain as she hit her cast on the wood. She flipped over and picked it up with her right hand as she lay on her stomach.

She dialed her assistant coach and got her on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Coach, it’s Danvers.”

“How's the wrist?” she asked with a softness to her voice.

Alex dejectedly answered, “Broken. I'm out for 6-8 weeks. I'm sorry coach.”

“Sorry? Alex, you caught up to a ball no one thought you would because your determination to win games. The only person who should be sorry is the groundskeeper who didn't cut the grass short enough.”

Alex let out a small sigh of relief. “I just...I wanted to be the best captain for the team and now I can't.”

“Danvers, the reason we chose you to be captain wasn't just your physical prowess on the field but who you are as a role model and leader off the field. You said it yourself that you wanted to inspire the other girls to be their best on AND off the field. We're just gonna work on that last part. You can be the assistant to the the assistant coach!”

“What would that entail?”

“You'd spend your time with me at practice helping shag balls and catching with your right hand. At games, I'll show you how to keep score and discuss with you strategies for calling pitches, stealing bases, and positioning the outfield.”

For the first time since the game Alex smiled. “Thanks, coach. I was worried that I wouldn't feel like part of the team on the bench but I'm starting to feel like I'll still be able to contribute.”

“You're an integral part of the team, Alex. We need your spirit and this seems like the best way.”

“Okay, coach. I’m feeling a little woozy with the pain meds. I should rest up before my first day as Assistant to the Assistant Coach!” Alex smiled as she finished saying her new official title.

“Well, Alex, if you're going to be my assistant. Just call me Vicky instead of coach. But, we may not want to make the other girls jealous so let's keep it Coach Donahue at practice but Vicky when it's just us.”

An slight knot happened in Alex’s stomach. “Ok, coa—Vicky. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Alex.”

\---------------------------------

It had been three weeks since Alex had broken her arm with that headlong dive and the team had gone into their own dive going 0-6 since she became a sedentary member of the team. But, for some reason Alex didn't care. Sure, it was frustrating to see her teammates falter but her new duties as Assistant to the Assistant Coach were keeping her spirits up. At first, during these games Coach Donahue would keep strictly to what was necessary: keeping score or calling the plays. But, once the team was out on defense, Vicky’s walls came down a bit. They sat closer together as they were keeping score when the cold fog from the ocean would roll in. And then the team would come up to bat and Coach Donahue would trot out to the third base coach’s box. Alex swore she saw Vicky wink at her when yet another player went down on strikes.

The next day after long practice, Alex helped Coach Donahue take some of the equipment to her car. All the other girls had already left by that point so it was just the two of them. The coach’s car faintly smelled of cigarettes as she put the helmets and balls in the back seat of the car. Alex wasn’t used to the smell and she looked at the coach quizzically. Alex wasn’t overtly straight-edge, but had also never tried any drugs or alcohol. How could the coach be able to play softball if she smoked? Didn’t it affect the lungs? By the time she was done with her thought process Vicky caught her attention.

“Alex!”

“Oh. Yes?”

“You ok there?”

“Oh… Yeah. I’m all good.”

“You’re doing great out there helping me. It’s nice to have someone with me all the time.”

The corners of Alex’s mouth turned up. “Yeah. I thought I’d be depressed with my whole situation right now, but you’re helping the weeks pass by until I can get out there again.”

“Well, it’ll be a little lonely and maybe a little cold on the bench without you.”

“Haha. I guess so…” Alex said with a soft chuckle.

“Alright, I gotta get out of here. See ya tomorrow, kid.”

“Okay. Me too. Bye Vicky.”

Alex slowly walked to her car pondering the previous conversation. Vicky had never called her “kid” before. How much older was Vicky anyway? Alex was 17. Vicky couldn’t have been older than 24. Alex wasn’t a kid. She was almost 18. As Alex continued this internal monologue, she continued to think about Vicky. She was older, wiser, and had already taught her so much about strategies in softball. Maybe one day Alex would coach just like Vicky did. Maybe they could coach together. Suddenly, Alex heard a horn blare at her. She startled until she realized it was just Vicky leaving the parking lot. She smiled and waved goodbye.

Later that night Alex got home to dinner already finished, with her leftovers in a container for her to reheat.

Eliza asked, “You’re home later than usual. Did practice run late?”

“No. I was just talking to Vicky after practice about...softball” Alex replied. She was wracking her brain trying to remember exactly what they talked about but the only thing she could think of was the faint smell of cigarettes and her new nickname.

“Who is Vicky? Another girl on the team?”

“Oh, no. That’s just Coach Donahue’s first name.”

Eliza didn’t respond to Alex but instead just walked over to the microwave and popped in the leftovers for Alex.

“Alright sweetie, let’s get you fed.”

\---------------------------------

It’s not to say that Alex didn’t have friends. She was friends with everyone on the team. She just didn’t have any one person in particular that she would sit with on the bus rides. Today’s bus ride was about 2 hours long. Alex planned on taking a nap since she was sitting alone and didn’t need to be particularly alert for the game seeing as she still had at least another week with her cast on.

About 15 minutes into the drive she notices someone plop down next to her. Alex foggily opened one eye to examine who was disrupting her nap time.

“Hey, kid. Did I wake you up?”

Alex shook her head. “No it’s okay. What’s up? Need me for something?”

Vicky smirked. “Need? Nah. It’s boring up in the front. Head coach is talking to the bus driver about refinancing homes. I’m not there yet, so it’s all going over my head.”

Alex chuckled. “I’d be bored, too.”

A pregnant pause interrupted the flow of conversation.

“Do you--”

“So-”

They both lightly laughed.

Vicky started again, “Do you wanna listen to some music? We still have a long way to go.”

“Sure. I forgot my iPod though. Thus, the napping...”

“I’ve got mine here.” Vicky scooted closer in so that they could share earbuds.

Alex felt a tingle rush through her as their thighs pressed together, sandwiched in the compact bus seats.

Vicky put on a song that Alex didn’t know and kept glancing over at Alex as they continued to listen.

_She has a girlfriend now. She has a girlfriend now. She has a girlfriend now, she says “Guys don’t do no more for me.”_

Alex took a shallow breath. Alex was 17 and had never dated anyone before, but she knew she didn’t crush on guys like the other girls on the team did. A couple years previous she had thought that maybe she liked girls but got so caught up in schoolwork and sports that she just hadn’t considered it again. When her family adopted Kara, she didn’t have much time to think about anything else. She needed to make sure Kara fit in. Was Vicky playing this for her on purpose? Why did she keep looking at Alex? Was she looking for a reaction? Feeling eyes on her, Alex gave a shy smile and then looked at her lap. The song ended and Alex felt a sense of relief. Another ska song followed and the two of them stared straight ahead, bodies close for the remainder of the bus ride.

The team got to the tournament and Alex started her duties setting up equipment and getting the scorebook ready with the players’ names. Alex kept her distance from Vicky. What was she supposed to say to her? So, she stuck to what she knew. Softball.

No one was around the dugout as all the girls were in the outfield warming up.

Vicky and Alex were the only two on the bench.

“Here's the lineup card, coach.”

Vicky looked at Alex with a bit of confusion at the use of the word “coach.” Alex always called her “Vicky” when it was just the two of them.

“Thanks, Danvers.”

\----------

The first game ended. They lost. Again. Alex was visibly frustrated. She just wanted to get back onto the field to help her team. She couldn't watch them floundering. Alex took off toward the bathrooms. She just needed to cool off. She couldn't control the situation. Her arm was broken. And all that would fix it was time. But that wasn't it.

Alex thought back to the bus ride. Why was she so uncomfortable with the Reel Big Fish song? It had been running through her head, mocking her. _She has a girlfriend now._ Except she didn't have a girlfriend. Did she want a girlfriend?

Alex was pulled out of her thoughts by a strong hand on her shoulder.

“You ok, kid?”

Alex didn't even turn around. “Yeah. I'm fine.”

“Alex, you're not fine. You never just walk away after a game without talking to the girls as captain and giving some inspiring pep talk.”

“I guess I just didn't have it in me today. I just need to think.”

“Alex, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, Vicky? What do you have to do with this?”

“Alex, I know…”

“Well, would you enlighten me? Because I seem to be out of the loop.”

“Alex, I played that song for you because I wanted to see how you’d react. I have a pretty good gaydar, and I was just testing my superpower.”

Alex stayed silent.

“It was over the line. I shouldn’t have…”

“No. You shouldn’t have. But, if I’m telling the truth you’re not wrong. All my life I’ve tried to be the perfect child. Get good grades, do my chores, everything. Once Kara came along it was even more imperative for me to be perfect. I needed to be there for her, so I just let my own feelings go by the wayside. It was easier not to think about it than be confused as to what I was feeling.”

“And now?” Vicky asked.

“And now? I think I’m finally starting to feel again.”

Alex half smiled and Vicky gave her a hug. They had never hugged before, but for some reason it just felt right.

\-----------------------

Alex was suddenly awoken by her blaring alarm. She looked at the clock. 6:00AM? She was in college now. She didn’t need to wake up for her morning runs if she didn’t want to. Back to sleep she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to college for the next chapter!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @theglassesareafacade or on Twitter @theglassesrfake


	3. The Big Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plays the big game and Alex finds her competitive side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo whoops. It's been a hot second. I thought I might be one of those people who starts a fic and then never finishes it, but that's always so shitty, so I found a little time and apparently some inspiration. I'm trying to not let this be a Sleepless in Seattle thing where you only see the main characters together at the end of the plot. So, I have my ideas for the next chapter, but if it takes me another 2 months (which it might because I'm ridiculously busy all the time) sorry?

When Alex finally looked at the clock later that morning she could hardly believe it was 10:00AM. Is this what no responsibility felt like?

She stretched as she lazily got out of bed. No sign of Lucy. Alex decided that she’d hit the dining hall by herself. No need to find anyone. She just needed a little sustenance for the day.

Alex made her way toward some breakfast as bikers passed her by. She hadn’t really taken much time to look at the campus. Trees littered the campus and people were out on the grass talking and laughing. It was all so bright and cheery. There was some sort of event set-up happening right outside the dining commons.

Curiosity got the best of her as she found herself asking what the event was.

“What’s all this?”

One of the worker bees answered her, “We’re just setting up for club rush. Most groups on campus have a booth and hand out information and swag. It’s to get freshmen involved on campus. Any clubs or sports you’re interested in? We probably have it.”

“Oh. Alright thanks!” Alex turned and continued in the direction of food as her stomach got especially loquacious.

As Alex got to the door Lucy, James, and Winn were just exiting.

“Hey Alex! When you get back to the room. I have a surprise for you!” Lucy said excitedly.

“Oh! You don’t have to do anything. It’s fine.” Alex replied.

“Alex. Stop. Let me have my fun! Now go eat something! You need your strength for later!”

Alex’s corners turned up for a hint of a smile. Maybe college would be okay with friends like Lucy. 

* * *

 

If yesterday hadn’t been a prime example of Lucy’s intensity, today definitely made up for it. When Alex found her in their room after she got back from breakfast Lucy had gotten herself made up in camouflage pants with a white tank top with the number 105 on the back. This girl really went all out for spirit. Alex was thankful that she was able to do things at her own pace, until she saw her own matching outfit sitting on her bed.

“Hey, Lucy. What’s this on my bed?”

“It’s your uniform for capture the flag tonight! SURPRISE!”

“Umm…I thought this was a relaxed thing? And, how did you know my size?”

“Alex, nothing in college is relaxed, and as long as we’re playing against James and Winn, I’m going all out. If you don’t want to wear it, that’s fine but I figured if I was going to make one shirt I might as well make two.” She smiled at Alex. Lucy was making a huge effort to get Alex to lighten up a bit. Alex decided to loosen up a bit.

“Well, the look isn’t complete without some eye black. I might have some in the back of the closet if you don’t have any.” Alex said as she went to the corner of their room. “Ah. Found it! Let’s get our game faces on!”

* * *

As Lucy and Alex left their room on their way to the quad, they noticed James and Winn up ahead of them. It looked like there were about 40 people total gathering at the quad in assorted tones of grays, whites, blacks, and navys. Vas was getting people organized into their two teams. The quad was huge with lots of trees and a walkway from the Memorial Union to the Dean’s Office dividing it into two sides.

Vas shouted to get everyone’s attention. “All right people! It looks like we have most of the dorm here! Lights are on the east side; darks on the west.” She pulled a black and white bandana out of her back pockets and handed them to members of each team. “You’ll have two minutes to hide your flag somewhere. Decide where your jail will be and I’ll yell again in a few to start the game! May the odds (or evens) be ever in your favor!” Vas chuckled to herself as everyone scrambled to hide their flags.

“Winn, my friend, mastermind extraordinaire, how are we playing this?” James asked. With exaggerated movements with his hands, Winn detailed his strategy to his fellow dark team members.

Alex looked over at the other team as they seemed to have a clear idea of their strategy. Lucy’s instincts took over as she naturally took leadership of their huddled team.

“I’m not going to let my boyfriend and his little sidekick win this thing. We’re going all out. We sprint everywhere. We throw elbows if we need to! Alex, go hide the flag somewhere and then come back so we can figure out our team cheer.”

Alex sighed. She needed to make a decision. Was she in or was she out?

Alex took off looking for a good hiding space for the flag. She didn’t need to, but she sprinted around looking for the perfect spot. The wind was in her hair; her breathing a little ragged. She stopped as she found a spot. She was smiling. She was actually smiling! Alex thought to herself _I guess endorphins do work!_

She jogged back to the rest of her team. Lucy was just explaining their cheer before they would play for bragging rights.

“Here we go team! Two, four, six, eight! Who do we really hate? Evens! Evens! GOOOOOO ODDS!”

Alex chuckled. It wasn’t a great cheer but it worked.

“Alright teams! Line up! Game time!” Vas yelled.

Lucy and Alex nodded at each other. James and Winn fist bumped.

“Ready. Set. Go!”

Forty people exploded in different directions. Alex stood where she was a little dumbfounded at the disorganization. People started bumping into her and her instinct took over. She started sprinting into enemy territory. She knew that Winn would know where the flag was. He seemed like he was easily manipulated, so she ran straight at him.

“Alex! Alex! Slow down!” Winn screamed at her.

She didn’t let up. She was going to run him down like a linebacker until he moved or got scared.

He started flailing and running around a tree. Alex chasing him around it which didn’t even make any sense because _he_ could just tag her. But fear does strange things to people.

Winn changed courses eventually and sure enough right to his team’s bandana. Alex picked it up off the ground and with a mock salute tore off toward the safe line.

She could sense that there was someone else near her. She could hear Lucy’s voice shouting, “Come on Alex! You can make it!” James yelling, “You can get her!” Winn whining, “I’M SORRY!!!”

It all seemed to be so surreal. Her legs pumping. Her heart beating. Sweat dripping down her brow. She started to tumble. She just needed to make it to the line. Did her speed catch up with her? It’s been known to happen. The moments passed slowly until it all sped back up. Her body became tangled with another’s and she landed with a thud.

Alex’s back was on the ground, arm and flag extended up, eyes closed, with a smile on her face. She made it.

But there was a heaviness on her chest. She opened her eyes to see someone smiling back at her.

In a haze, Alex only had a one word response to her confusion before she collapsed back on the ground.

“Dimples.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me or tell me good things or be my friend on Tumblr: @theglassesareafacade


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of #sanversweek I’m posting a new chapter of Capture The Flag. It fits since today is College/HS AU. Many thanks to @whatdoidowiththisthing for saying she liked this AU and inspiring me to continue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess technically we’re gonna call this Sanvers Week Day 2: College AU
> 
> If you’re still here 6 months after my last update, then hanks for sticking with me, y’all.

* * *

All of a sudden there was yelling and screaming coming from everywhere above Alex. The weight lifted off of her chest as a petite woman extended her hand to Alex to help her up.

“Tagged ya!” the mystery woman yelled at Alex.

Surprised that it wasn’t an apology for falling on top of her, Alex’s instincts kicked in.

“Are you CRAZY?! I made it past the line!”

“The only reason you made it past the line was that I tagged you and you fell!”

“Whoa! Whoa! Ladies!!” Vas yelled over them. “I was too far away to see the incident, but I’m calling the game because we have an injury!”

“Who’s injured??” they asked.

“Um, you are, Maggie. Look down at your leg.”

Sure enough she can managed to tear up her knee on the pavement as she fell down.

“Holy shit. That’s a lot more blood than I was expecting.” Maggie looked at Alex in disbelief.

Vas got James to help Maggie back to the dorms to check out her knee. “Game’s over everyone. We’ll have to reschedule for next semester. Sorry, people!”

The rest of the dorm picked up their belongings and headed back towards the dorms.

Alex turned to Lucy. “I got over the line, didn’t I? I swear that I got the flag back to our side.”

Lucy’s eyes bored into Alex’s, speechless.

“Are you ok? Why are you looking at me like that?” Alex asked.

“Are you insane? That girl just tore up her knee and you’re asking about winners and losers? Come on, Alex. Think about what’s important here.”

Alex took a beat and then replied, “Of course. You’re right. I guess I just got a little competitive. I like winning, and it’s been a while since I’ve done any sort of team game like this.”

“I hope Maggie is ok. She landed pretty hard on top of you. What did you say to her at the end?”

“I didn’t say anything to her.”

“Yes, you did! I swear to God you said, ‘Dimples.’”

Alex blushed. “Holy shit...I said dimples.”

“Why are you blushing? Oh my God! Do you think she’s cute? You didn’t see it because you were at the wrong angle but she has a great ass.”

Alex sputtered athe comment, “What? I didn’t say anything about her.”

“I know. I did. I can appreciate the female figure.”

Alex laughed it off and started walking back to the dorms. She wasn’t quite ready to tell Lucy the whole truth.

* * *

  
Alex felt bad about worrying about the game more than how Maggie was doing. She should be nicer to the people she has to live with for the next year.

Alex walked along her floor of the dorm looking for a room with “Maggie” on the door. She wasn’t on the first floor of the dorm. No wonder I hadn’t seen her yet Alex thought. Up on the second floor furthest away from her room she found it. 218.

She knocked. No response. She knocked a little louder. She heard some shuffling and then the door opened.

Maggie stood there with long brown wavy hair still a bit wet from the shower she had just taken. Alex looked Maggie up and down and her brain short circuited as she took in that Maggie was only wearing a towel.

“I’m so sorry. You’re not dressed. I’ll go.”

“No, no! It’s ok. It’s college. We’re in the dorms here. Everyone sees everyone like this at some point. Some apparently earlier than later.” Maggie smiled.

 _Dimples_.

“So, did you come just to find me in my towel? Or what’s up?”

Alex stared at her feet and then slowly rolled her shoulders back and looked Maggie in the eyes. “I came to apologize. I’m really sorry I got so competitive during the game. It’s been a while since I’ve played any sports and my super competitive side came out. Also, I just wanted to check in on you to make sure you were ok. Your knee looked pretty bad. And, just because we were on opposing sides doesn’t mean we have to be enemies forever.”

Maggie chuckled at her. “Of course we don’t have to be enemies,” and then with sincerity, “And thank you, seriously. Not a lot of people would come up and apologize and check in on someone like this. Sometimes not even the people who are supposed to be closest to you,” she said with a hint of sadness.

“I just got out of there without a scratch and if it had been be I would have liked someone to come check on me. I don’t have many real friends here, yet.”

“Me neither.”

There was a slightly awkward silence, and then Maggie spoke, “Since we’ve decided we’re not enemies, do you wanna go to the dining hall for lunch tomorrow? I’m about to make a phone call and then head to bed.”

“That would be...really nice. I’ve only been hanging out with my roommate and her boyfriend and his roommate. They’re cool but a little intense sometimes.”

“Oh Winn and James? Yeah. Winn after he started running around that tree was completely useless to our cause. James was a good guy helping me walk back here. I’m assuming that girl Lucy is his girlfriend? She was just yelling insults at him the entire game.”

“Yeah. That about sums them all up. So noon at the dining commons?”

Maggie smiled, “Noon sounds great. And, not to be totally lame, but I never did catch your name. I was planning on just calling you ‘Intense Capture the Flagger,’ but it didn’t roll off the tongue.” By the end of her sentence her dimples were out in full force.

“Alex. Danvers.”

“Maggie Sawyer.”

Alex smiled as she turned around. Quickly she about faced as Maggie spoke.

“Oh I almost forgot! The activities fair is tomorrow. Do you want to catch it after lunch?”

“Yeah! That would be great. I saw them setting up earlier and it looked like there were a bunch of awesome booths with freebies.”

“Cool. See ya round, Danvers.”

“See you…Sawyer.”

With a skip in her step Alex walked down the hall to her room. She thought back onto their interaction.

Alex groaned to herself, “Fuck. I’ve got it bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I seriously considered chucking this about a week ago and then decided that any Sanvers story is a story worth writing/reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @theglassesareafacade or Twitter @theglassesrfake


End file.
